Social Cloud
by kingdomfantasies
Summary: When Yuffie finally persuades Cloud to join a social network site.


"Come on, Cloud! It'll be fun and you can meet plenty of new people!" Yuffie pleaded pulling on Cloud's sleeve. He had heard enough of Yuffie's rant about joining this new social network.

"Whatever. Are you even old enough to be on this website?" Cloud questioned. Sometimes he forgot Yuffie's age due to her petite stature.

"Of course, Cloudy! I'm well over the age limit actually. If you ask me, I'm practically a woman." Yuffie said pacing around in a circle in the main bar room of Seventh Heaven.

"Practically a woman? If you're a woman, start acting like one. Real women don't steal a man's materia collection." Cloud pointed out remembering the previous week where Yuffie stole a lot of priceless materia from Vincent and Cloud.

"Gosh, Cloud. Who the hell do you think I am? Stop stealing materia? That's like telling you to stop being so brooding all the time. I swear, it's like you have your own personal rain cloud at times." Yuffie exclaimed before throwing herself on the plain, black wooden chair next to Cloud. He was clicking away on his laptop, trying to find his way around this messaging website. Yuffie noted that he had made an account and took the time to text everyone she knew about him finally getting a social life. Tifa then forwarded the text to everyone she knew, with Cloud's username on. Within minutes, a lot of invites came though on Cloud's profile.

"What is this? How do you add them as a friend? Why do they call them friends when I have hardly any clue who they are? I mean, that guy Johnny. I've only met him once or something. This is so confusing." Cloud muttered as he clicked on everything he could trying to find the right button. Yuffie sighed loudly and took over the mouse. She accepted every invite and messages started popping up on Cloud's 'public feed' straight away.

"What's a feed?" Cloud asked.

"On this website, it's where all of your contacts can chat to each other. See, Tifa has directed a question at you however it isn't just for you to see. So make sure you don't send any dirty messages to Tifa, okay?" Yuffie said brightly. She left Cloud to it for a while, and monitored the incredibly awkward chat through her profile.

_lockhart_tifa: Hey Cloud!xxx_

_cloudstrife: Hello Tifa._

_turk_reno: I see you've finally arrived, Strife. Welcome to the internet, jerk J_

_cloudstrife: What the hell was that for, Reno?_

_Turk_reno: I felt like it. Do you not like welcomes?_

_lockhart_tifa: Cloud, ignore him,xxx_

_cloudstrife: Why do you keep adding x onto the end of every message?_

_lockhart_tifa: It means kiss. You often add them onto the end of texts to friends or family. And boyfriends count too Cloud, xxx_

_Cloud suddenly blushed and got all awkward behind the keyboard. This was going to take a lot of getting used to._

_cloudstrife: So, who else is on this pathetic website?_

_materiaprincess: Meeee! Cloudy, how are you finding this all?_

_cloudstrife: Yuffie? Your sitting three seats away from me now. I can actually see you typing. Why do you need to message me?_

_materiaprincess: You are messaging me now, aren't ya?_

Cloud snorted at Yuffie's clever remarks and Cloud heard a soft giggle arise from Yuffie sat near him. She continued to type at an alarming rate; Cloud was certain her fingers would drop off at one point.

_summoner_yuna: Hey guys! Me and Tidus have just been on a trip and I've finally been able to get access! How are you all?_

_cloudstrife: Who the hell are you?_

_summoner_yuna: NO BLASPHEMY! And I am Yuna, a summoner from Spira._

_materiaprincess: Hi, Yuna! I tried to call Tidus yesterday to ask how you were actually._

Cloud had no idea what was going on. Eventually more unknown names began popping up and Tifa and Yuffie had to keep introducing them all. In the end, there were ten people in total joining in with their chat. Cloud just sat and watched as the messages went by. After a while, Cloud did notice Tifa seemed quite friendly with this Tidus guy. Cloud decided to intervene.

cloudstrife: Tifa, how do you know this guy? You seem awful friendly with him.

_lockhart_tifa: We met through Yuna! I know her from this website, xxx_

_blitzball_life: Yeah, I'm Tidus, by the way if you didn't get that already! J_

_cloudstrife: I got that._

_lockhart_tifa: don't be offended by him Cloud! He's just a friend, Yuna is his girlfriend! I'm always your girl, Cloud. Love you baby! Xxxx_

_cloudstrife: That was unnecessary, Tifa._

_turk_reno: I thought it was cute ;)_

_cloudstrife: But that's your opinion, you prick._

_summoner_yuna: NO SWEARING CLOUD!_

_cloudstrife: I don't really give a shit, Yuna._

_summoner_yuna: I AM LEAVING THIS CHAT._

_ summoner_yuna left the chat,_

_materiaprincess: Well done, you managed to scare someone off because of your attitude problems._

_cloudstrife: I do not have attitude problems._

_lockhart_tifa: You were a bit aggressive towards Yuna, xxx_

_turk_reno: Even she thinks you are. Holy shit, I want to see how this will go down…_

_cloudstrife: I said two words to her and she went all defensive and left. Not my problem._

_blitzball_life: You have to be careful with Yuna. She's a delicate one. Like a golden blitz ball… SHE'S TOO PRECIOUS TO LOSE!_

_cloudstrife: Yuffie, you should have warned me that this was a website for idiots. (apart from you, Tifa)_

_turk_reno: Hold up a second. I'm not an idiot, otherwise I wouldn't be a Turk would I?_

_cloudstrife: They were desperate for members it seems._

_materiaprincess: GO CLOUD! (I don't really like Reno…sorry Reno…)_

_turk_reno: You take that back, chocobo head._

_lockhart_tifa: Calm guys! We should pay attention to what Yuna's always saying! Pray and relax to avoid tension. She's such a spiritual person. I'm going to relax now, goodbye! Xxx_

_ lockhart_tifa has left the chat._

_cloudstrife: That sounds like a bad idea. Let's chant some random prayer until nothing happens because apparently that calms you down._

_turk_reno: SHIT RUFUS AND RUDE ARE AFTER ME!_

_cloudstrife: Dare I ask why?_

_turk_reno: I put potatoes into Rude's coffee and accidentally erased today's meeting presentation and replaced it with pictures of cute cats._

_cloudstrife: Ladies and Yuffie, may I present Shinra's finest Turk, Reno. The one who puts potatoes into coffee._

_materiaprincess; Seriously, Reno? I thought you were a bit more clever than that?_

_turk_reno; HELP!_

_turk_reno left the chat._

_cloudstrife: I am leaving. Bye._

_Materiaprincess: NO CLOUD THERE ARE BETTER PEOPLE!_

_ cloudstrife has left that chat._

That was the first and last time Cloud ever wanted to use a social network. Ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have no clue where this came from. I've just sort of quickly wrote and edited this the past two hours. The italics obviously symbolise the chat. Make sure to follow and fave because there may be more of Cloud using social networks in the future.**


End file.
